


Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy Me

by flickawhip



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:17:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8163335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Bernie smut for a friend. Yep.





	

“Carthew… in here… Now.”

The door slams shut behind her and yet she can’t help but laugh at the look in Bernie’s eyes. She always was far too easy to tease. The door clicks locked, the shutters close and she already knows what’s coming. 

“What the hell are you wearing?”

“Don’t you like it?”

“It’s… short.”

“So you do like it?”

They both know the game far too well by now and yet Sarah can’t resist her smirk as she steps closer, noting how easily Bernie backs away. It won’t take long to pin her against the wall. Sure enough, Bernie’s back soon hits the wall. 

“Careful boss, wouldn’t want you hurting yourself…”

Sarah’s smirking even as she leans closer, stealing a kiss that is both soft and passionate, a clear invite to ‘get on with it’. Bernie’s response is predictably fast and, without much chance to argue, Sarah finds herself pinned to the wall, Bernie’s smirk clear at her tiny yelp.

“Surprise.”

Bernie’s hands start roaming under Sarah’s shirt, although Sarah gives as good as she gets, moving to unbutton a fair amount of Bernie’s shirt and pulling her closer. By the end of their tussle neither is actually fully dressed, although neither cares. 

Neither knows who makes the first move but between them they manage to fit hands into the gap between. Neither knows who moans first either, but they do. The two fall into an easy rhythm, neither one breaking apart until they are completely spent.


End file.
